


Sometimes surrender is for the best

by Lunatheravenclaw31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is the commanding officer, Don’t repost to another site, I promise, I’ll try not to kill anyone, M/M, PTSD, Peter is a servant, Royalty AU, Steve switches sides, Sub/Dom universe, Tony Loki arranged marriage, Tony still has trauma, War, hate words, hopefully future smut, of the other side, romeo and Juliet who, self hate, sort of Loki arranges it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatheravenclaw31/pseuds/Lunatheravenclaw31
Summary: Loki and Tony get married to stop a warSlow burnishRoyalty AU
Relationships: Happy/ Pepper, Loki & Natasha Romanov, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony, Steve/ Bucky, past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark - Relationship, steve & tony
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	1. Listen Tony you can marry me or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends your choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a new story I don’t know how long I’m gonna work on it for but it’s gonna be at least 4 chapters probably longer and hopefully there will be smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony decide to marry to prevent war

Tony lunged with a wickedly sharp sword trying to disarm Loki. Loki dodged and paride his attacks for he had been learning for centuries. The brunet blocked and backed further away from his enemy. How could this have happened. Oh right because he was an idiot who was too trusting of his own kingdom.

Loki quickly took advantage of Tony’s lapse and disarmed him. The prince was slammed into a tree, the god standing over him he was trapped. The god pressed a kiss to his neck.

“I have a proposal to make young hero.”

“What is it?” Tony spat “Do you want me to kill a Virgin in your honor, maybe mutilate some cattle. You sick fuck I’m not interested in anything you have to say.”

Loki barked a laugh “No No No little prince I’m looking for something a bit more personal to you. A way for you to end this war and save your people. I want a trade and I think it’s a very fair deal.”

Tony’s mind was racing, the god was too close, he was at his mercy, he would have to give in, saving his kingdom for something he has. It's not that much to ask. Really he would give up almost anything for this to end he would listen. He had to save Pepper and Happy if only his father could see him now would he be proud. “Fine what do you want from me.”

Loki smiled broadly; he knew that Anthony would see reason, “I want you. Body, mind, and soul I want your hand in marriage.” Loki has always found the prince attractive; he was clever, skilled with a blade, and very conveniently submissive. Loki himself was dominant. The little prince's armies were run by General Rogers. Loki had of course looked into him as well but he was brawn no brain. Anthony on the other hand, Anthony was special. His kingdom had betrayed him and put him in this position now it was up to him to decide to live in a palace or be dead in the ground.

During this thought process Tony had been having a small mental breakdown. Anything but this, sure Loki was attractive but he was evil, manipulative, and horrible. He could give him gold his whole kingdom he would rather die than marry this monster. But his kingdom needed him. Even if they had taken him here to bargain instead of continue the war and they got what they wanted. It would end the war he would never be free again probably never see Pepper, Happy, Steve, Rodney, or Bruce ever again but his kingdom would love they would stop the war he could end this mindless bloodshed and senseless slaughter of his people. He would marry Loki; he had no choice. “ I accept your proposal. On one condition my kingdom is safe, there is no more war.”

“I accept these conditions. Now you are here, you will obey me, failure to do so will result in corrective action, is that clear lover. I’ve heard that you are generally submissive by nature so it shouldn’t be too hard for you, but for now you will obey unquestionably. Now come.”

Tony nodded and followed silently behind his husband and jailer. It was true that he was submissive but he would never submit to this monster no matter what corrective action followed. He would not go quietly so he made the rash decision to annoy the king.

“So sweet cheeks, why the stupid outfit I mean horns why? They look idiotic.” Tony said conversationally

Loki, looking annoyed, responded “ They channel my magic and I like them.”

“Oh I mean I’m not complaining about the leather at all but you really should ditch the helmet. I’ve heard you're a semi powerful mage yourself. I mean the only one stronger than you is your brother right he’s just so tall and powerful and you were really no ma-“ Tony choked on his words. He couldn’t talk no matter what he tried to say he couldn’t do anything. So this was Loki’s way of correcting him.

Loki stiffened the second his brother was brought up. No one talked about Thor in his presence. Ever. Thor was an off limits topic. So he cast a silencing charm only one thing could be said through it without him lifting it. “Thor is an off limits topic. You are being punished accordingly. The only thing you can actively say is ‘I am sorry my king thank you for your correction’ oh and,” Loki’s hands flared green for a moment. “You have to kneel in front of me while saying it.” The servants around them snickered. “ Now here are our chambers.” Tony blanched at that. “ What?” Loki mocked “is the little princess scared of sharing a room with me. I mean I am HER superior.”

Tony was getting more and more irritated by his lack of speech. Opening and closing his mouth furiously. But he couldn’t give in to Loki surely there was a way out of this he would never apologize to Loki.

“Well I have a declaration to make to my kingdom. This joyous occasion of our marriage, a union, a true bond, that sounds good doesn’t it.” Anthony was glaring at him furiously, what had he done now, ah yes the spell. Loki waved his hand and explained “I apologize Anthony,” Tony shifted uncomfortably, “Thor is an off limits topic for everyone seeing as we are engaged now you may speak of him but only in private. In public you are my submissive and I am in charge so do not speak of that man. Or any other banned topic.”

“And what are the others you bastard?” Tony spat with venom

“Anyone from my former family, Mother and Odin and Thor, are all off limits as are talk of rebellion. The people are free to talk of that one you as my king are not.” Loki nodded to himself these seemed like reasonable rules. Anthony should have no trouble following them. “You will be allowed to go back to your kingdom to gather your belongings and say goodbye to your loved ones. You will have a guard but I will not attend.” Tony scoffed at that as if this monster even cared. He was relieved he would be able to say goodbye to Pepper, Steve, Bruce and Rodney.

“Do you have any questions?” A thousand the most of which is can I back out of this deal. But he settled on, “Will I be allowed a workshop or at the very least my own private room?”

“Yes you will have a workshop no you will not have your own room,” Tony resolved to spend as much time as possible in his workshop, “Now if that’s all for now I will go and announce this joyous occasion.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony says goodbye and Loki announces their union to the kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy Peters gonna be here and Bucky!!

Loki left and Tony slumped to the floor, and buried his head in his hands. Life as he knew it was over. He would see his friends and his family one more time and then never again. They would leave him, they would forget him. Just like everybody else.

There was a quiet knock on the door. “Hello your highness I’m here to bring you to the-'' the servant stopped as he saw Tony’s face. “I’m sorry Sir I didn’t realize I-'' he turned pink and began to walk backwards bowing. The servant promptly backed into a wall and fell over.

“Jeez kid it’s fine it’s fine,” Tony said as he walked forward figuring his self pity wasn’t helping anything so he might as well see what this servant was here for. “Hey calm down it really is okay.” This kid was practically panicking.

The servant scrambled around trying to stand up and get out of the room. Oh he was never gonna live this down. Tripping in front of the new King oh my god Peter how stupid could you be.

“Okay Peter it’s okay I don’t think your stupid I think that you made a mistake.”

“I said that out loud! Oh My God I’m such an idiot. I’ll leave now Sir! Goodb-“ Tony grabbed his.

“Hold on Peter you said you had to take me somewhere.”

Peter had frozen when Tony touched him but quickly came back to himself “Oh yes Sir I am to show you your new lab!”

“Lead the way then Peter.”

“Yes your highness.”

As they walked through the castle Tony took in his surroundings there was a high arching ceiling covered in gold with ornate carvings of the forest wolves snakes and horses seemed to be present in a lot of them. The floors were shining black onyx with green and gold veins running through it. Glowing balls of light That burned gold illuminated the way. Well Loki certainly had a preferred palette.

Peter rounded a corner and walked into a tall broad shouldered Dom. “Sorry Sir, I didn’t mean to it was an accident.” Peter whimpered quickly trying to back away. “Watch It you little bitch,” the man growled.

“Yes Sir, sorry Sir, I’ll be more careful I promise.”

“You fucking better be you useless whore. I think someone needs to teach you a lesson.”

At this point Peter was in tears trembling like a leaf. “Hey!” The man not having noticed Tony yet looked around for the source of the voice upon seeing Tony he smiled evilly, “Oh a second disobedient slut for me to correct. This is going to be lovely.” A cruel smile twisting across his face. “Kneel bitches!” Where was the rest of the fucking palace staff! Peter had already dropped to his knees Tony was resisting having learned how from his mother how to avoid caving to a Dom's orders, (much to the displeasure of his father) but he couldn’t do it for very long.

“Osborn!” Said a voice sharply “What are you doing?” Loki seemed to have materialized out of thin air. “You know that I don’t allow discrimination or mistreatment of anyone based on their presentation don’t you Osborn?”

“Yes your highness of course.”

“Then why,” Loki said coldly, “Would you ever be ordering people in an illegal form in my palace. Especially the future king.”

“Well they ran into me. I just wanted to scare them a bit and teach them respect for their superiors.” He said in a matter of fact tone clearly thinking the king would agree with him.

“Their what?” Loki said dangerously “King Stark is your superior Osborn you should be kneeling before him. Actually I think maybe you should.”

Osborn seemed to slowly realize just how much he had fucked up. It was glorious to watch Tony thought. He looked to Tony who smiled broadly “You heard the King.” Osborn looking defeated, kneeled.

“Good now you will pack up and leave the palace you are no longer welcome here.” Loki said turning his back to Osborn “Anthony, Peter I will walk you to your coach. I'm sorry you were unable to get to see your lab. But you must leave promptly if you are to return by tomorrow night. You will be escorted to your kingdom by Sargent Barnes.”

“Yes Loki”

“Yes your highness”

The name Sargent Barnes reminded him of someone, maybe a guy Pepper had met before Happy? He needed to see this Barnes guy.

“I’m very sorry that happened Anthony. As strict as my laws are people still insist on trying to undermine Submissives claiming that they are weaker. Though this is definitely not true my mother was the strongest person I ever knew.“

“It’s alright I guess would have thought you being a god and all could have just smited him and been done with it but I guess firing him works too. It’s happened before people question me or try to control me I always stop them before they can gain an upper hand.”

“We’re here, your highness's!” Said Peter excitedly

“Hello your Highness and TONY!” Tony’s head whipped up. “Bucky!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments Kudos please they give me life!!!


	3. You’re not dead! Let’s discuss!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to here how Tony ended up at Loki’s Palace in the first place. And how Bucky survived. Next chapter we say goodbye to friends and family but not all of them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!! It took me a while to figure out what the war should be about and then how Tony screwed up enough that his own people betrayed him. Then I had to figure out how Bucky survived without any involvement from Hydra.
> 
> So sorry for the late update my phone got taken away ahhh enjoy it though!!

“Bucky! Oh my god Bucky you’re here it’s you we thought you were dead! And Steve-Steve’s going to be so happy oh my god you’re alive I can’t believe it this is incredible!” Tony ran forward and slammed into Bucky giving him a violent hug.

“Tony I can’t believe it I almost did die! What are you doing here!” Bucky hugging him back roughly.

“I had no idea you were so well acquainted.” Loki said coolly. “I’ll expect you to report back to your commander tomorrow afternoon Barnes and you,” Loki moved his piercing gaze to Tony, “will report to me. That is all.” He turned away and stalked down the hallway.

“What's got his panties in a twist?”

“I’ll explain on the way, let's get going. I want to see Pepper and the others and you have to see Steve!” Tony said, turning away hiding his discomfort with the situation.

The driver mounted in front with the air of someone trying their best to eavesdrop and not be noticed. Bucky led Tony forward and helped him to climb the carriage steps.

“Thanks Buck but I’m a prince not a porcelain doll.”

The driver snorted.

“Honestly Scott, behave or I’ll call someone else. I know you’re new at this but it shouldn’t be too hard to not listen in on us.”

“Then talk quieter.” Sassed Scott. Bucky fixed him with a piercing gaze, Scott seemed to visibly cave Bucky was quite a presence. “Yes Captain. General Romanov will also be joining us. The king is ensuring absolute safety for his husband.”

“His WHAT!?”

“Buck you might want to sit down, it's a long story.”

“So as you know Howard started the war over Magical resources and after he was killed in battle appointed me. The only good thing he ever did for submissives. I was only eighteen I was stupid and I got a lot of good men killed, I learned, I matured, and I got good people around me as you know. I got Steve and Pepper Happy you Bruce.” Tony smiled sadly at the memory of them laughing and joking around together.

“But then we thought you died and Steve kept going but he blamed me for it and it was never the same. We started losing the war and it started to go really bad.” Tony got quite remembering Steve yelling at him that he had gotten all of these men killed and it was his fault Bucky was dead. “And I kept trying but our resources got really thin and by then the stakes were too high to continue. I couldn’t give up we would lose what little we had left.” He looked imploringly at Bucky begging him to understand, “I created a war machine in a last hope and it killed good men and good women and that was the last straw for the people. They didn’t want me as king anymore. I was failing them.”

Tony had tears in his eyes now, “last night they, they took me and they brought me here to the, well my, King and we fought, I couldn’t win he overpowered me quickly and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse. Everyone I love would go free I could crown a king or queen to rule in my place. The war would stop and- and I would marry Loki.” Tony looked down and wiped his eyes.

“Sorry i shouldn’t be crying that’s stupid it’s not like I don’t deserve this. And at least you're here and speaking of how are you here? You were declared MIA, you fell off a cliff Buck you shouldn’t be alive right now.”

“It’s not stupid you just lost everyone.” Bucky patted his arm, before drawing a deep breath and starting his story. “It was actually Loki who saved me believe it or not, I fell off a cliff and into the water underneath I broke a lot of bones and was really injured or so I hear I wasn’t conscious it’s a miracle that I didn’t drown.” Bucky smiled ruefully.

“I washed up on the shore of a river in Loki’s kingdom and I was found by this group of real thugs. They replaced my badly damaged arm with another and did some magic on me to keep me from remembering you guys or any of my life. Then they made me kill people brutally I can still hear them begging me for mercy sometimes.” Bucky dropped his eyes staring into his palms now looking so sad, so utterly beaten down, Tony felt so guilty what were his problems compared to Bucky’s, he’s marrying an asshole sure but Barnes went through indescribable hell. He scooted towards Bucky and slowly wrapped his arms around him.

“It’s okay Buck it wasn’t you it’s not your fault, none of this is on you it’s on those bastards.” He continued to reassure his friend while the tears stopped and his breathing evened out. Bucky straightened up slowly 

“It’s fine Tones I’m fine thanks, a lot more went down but eventually zi was given the order to kill Loki and I did I went to the palace with every intention of killing the King but for some reason he didn’t kill me and actually managed to get me my memories and my life back, so now in repayment I command his armies. I get paid pretty well too.” Bucky shrugged, finishing up his story.

“So- so what, you're some kind of weird indentured servant? Why the hell didn’t you tell us you were alive!? At least said you were safe? We were so worried!”

“I switched sides, would you really have still cared about me? I’m going into this blindly hoping the one man I’ve ever loved still cares about me, and if he doesn’t then fuck I don’t know what I’ll do.” Bucky ran a hand down his face looking stressed

“Don't think like that Buck he loves. He’s always loved you, always.”

“Hey lover boy’s were almost at the castle.” Called Scott

Natasha swung into the carriage from her original place walking beside it scouting for threats. “I will not be in the room at the time of your meetings with friends or family but will be on the outside of the door. At all other times I will be with you. Besides sleeping though I will be in the same hallway.” She sounded bored like she was reading a well rehearsed script. She twirled wickedly shard daggers in her hands.

“This is the entrance to the gardens, the people don’t know I’m here do they?”

“We wanted to limit assassination attempts. You aren’t exactly well liked by the population so you aren’t going to be making appearances or be seen by those outside of your inner circle. Sorry, king's orders. Plus you were already kidnapped once.” She looked down a little bit sad and continued to twirl the blades.

The carriage pulled to a halt, “We’re here.” Tony announced, “Time to greet those who love me, hate me and love to hate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!! comment anything that you want to see in future chapters and I’ll try to work it in! I hope you liked the taste of jealous Loki that you got there will be more where that came from later on! Comment and Kudos make me write faster!!!


	4. Goodbyes aren’t forever they are just until next time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony says goodbye to his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so fucking sorry I let this go for so long!!!! I had no motivation but I felt depressed today and wrote all my feelings as Tony’s to make it sufficiently sad. I hope it worked! Also when words are in italics it means that’s what Tony is thinking!

Tony exited the carriage with grace, at least that’s what he told himself, he has to hold himself together if not for himself at least for Pepper.

“Tony you're here oh thank god! Are you hurt? Did he hit you? How did this happen? Why are you leaving?” Pepper questioned looking at him both worried and frustrated.

“No I’m not hurt.” Lie, he had a few bruises along his spine and he’d twisted his ankle in the fight, but it was best not to worry her, well more than he already had. “I think it’s best if we discuss the rest inside but first there’s someone I want you to meet or remeet.”

Bucky exited the carriage looking nervous “Hey Red how’ve you been?”

Pepper slapped a hand to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes. “Bucky is that really you I-I can’t believe it you’re alive oh-“ Bucky swept her into a hug, “It’s great to see you Red I’m so glad that you’re still here.”

Pepper for her part looked torn between crying and laughing. The result was a rather wet very smiley hug. “Steve is going to be thrilled you can’t even imagine. Come on everyone is going to be so happy to see you!” She pulled him inside yelling for the others to get their asses down there.

Tony stood there smiling sadly. Someone put their hand on his shoulder “You should go to, where do you want me? I need to protect you.” Of course Natasha, how could he have forgotten? “Um I guess stand by the door or something you’re the one technically in charge of me.”

“Okay I’ll be by the door. We leave tomorrow morning at dawn. Enjoy yourself now, good luck.”

Tony looked down letting himself feel the weight of what was about to happen. As soon as he raised his head though his smile was in place and he was oozing charm and ease.

He pushed open the door and he was greeted by the familiar site of his friends laughing and having fun. Without him. _Stupid Tony don’t be stupid they’re happy to see Barnes._ He watched from just outside the room _they’ll be fine without you, like they never needed you in the first place_ said a mean voice in his head.

He was suddenly pushed into the room and knocked over a vase. “Go in there Stark you need to say goodbye.”

They all turned to him and broke into impossibly bigger grins. Rodney walked forward and hugged him, “Good to see you Tones good to see you.”

_Isn’t it did you know I’m engaged to our sworn enemy. I hate looking at all of you. It makes me sad I wish I could leave now but I can’t so here I am fuckers, isn't it great. I’m doing wonderfully isn’t that right. Of course I’m fantastic. I always am._

“Good to see you too Honey Bear.” He smiled at all of them, “I’m so happy to see you all you have no idea.”

“Tony what- what happened to you? You just left?” That was Steve, of course it was Steve.

_You know Steve I did I decided it would be so fucking fun to waltz into enemy territory and marry the monarch. Yeah you know me I just wanted more power. Needed to kill more people._

“It was nothing I had enough of the war so I negotiated a deal and now everyone I would like you all to meet your new Queen Pepper Potts. Do you accept?” Bucky gave him a piercing glare but he ignored it because fuck he wasn’t going to let anyone else get punished for his shitty ruling.

“Tony god yes of course.” She latched on hugging him tightly round the neck then let go looking slightly less pleased, “Why? I thought you were coming back?”

_I don’t want to tell them, but they deserved to know, to know that you’re a filthy whore who sold himself off, that you’re a Slut who was leaving them for the enemy and the worst part was they would need to think he was happy and willing and that this was what he wanted. That he wanted to abandon them and marry Loki. Because they would never accept it if he didn’t act like that._

So he slapped on his biggest most genuine fake smile and told them all about the wonderful marriage of Tony and Loki Laufeyson. How the negotiations had worked out in his favor that he would be getting married and that he’d be leaving in the morning but hey at least they could party till dawn right?

He was happy so they wouldn’t worry. So that they could be angry and hate him and smile as they saw him, the traitor, leave.

And it broke his heart every second he was talking.

_Just another thing to add to your long list of fuckups Stark scratch that Laufeyson._

They stared at him as he told them all about it. Well the revised version, all besides Bucky who left when he started mumbling about an upset stomach. After he finished all he got was silence and a very loud silence it was.

“We can still hang out tonight right? I mean a marriage to Loki isn’t that bad right? We can watch a play, eat popcorn and write Pep's speech sounds good right?” God how much he wanted them to say yes.

And so the unenthusiastic group of Pepper, Tony, Steve, Rodney, Happy and Bucky walking into the playhouse. It was a showing of a weird play, two brothers who fought Demons and were all played by teen girls. Lots of purple goo. Overall Tony thought it was okay. Not bad. But slowly everyone left and by the end it was just him and Natasha.

“I’m going to go to sleep now. You can sleep wherever but yeah just just find somewhere.” He said to her

As he walked into his room he slumped down. _It wasn’t worth it, he wasn’t worth it life wasn’t worth it._ God he wished his brain would shut up for once. Just go silent and he could have peace, but he knew tonight would be a bad night. The nightmares would come and he would fend them off alone. Because there was no one else there to help him.

And he did wake up screaming drenched in sweat and no one came and no one helped and there was nothing he could do but lay there and feel empty while he drank until he passed out.

In the morning no one came to say goodbye except for Pepper. He hugged her tight whispering a soft “I love you, be brave my Queen.”

And then he left not realizing that Bucky wasn’t with him. Or that he had heard Steve’s voice earlier. They were only on carriage away. He didn’t notice so he just collapsed in his carriage and cried until there was nothing left but dry sobs wracking his body. And no one to hold him, no one to help him. Because he was Tony Stark and Tony Stark didn’t need help or friends. Tony Stark didn’t care about anyone but himself. Haven’t you heard? All he’s good for is a pretty face.

Natasha watched him from the outside of the carriage and after he passed out she wrapped her arms around the small man who help so much pain, and gave him a blanket when she tried to leave she found she couldn’t he was clinging to tightly so she moved him over put herself in a more comfortable position and settled in for the ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment anything you’d like to see in the future and I’ll work it in as best I can! Comments and kudos make me feel loved and like you appreciated the story! Validate me por favor! If you caught the Supernatural Reference good for you


	5. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony arrives back at the castle and Loki’s jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m going to stop promising updates because clearly I suck at updating works and I’m sorry. Anyways we’re about to meet Jealous!Loki

Someone was tapping his shoulder “King Anthony we have arrived,” Said a smooth voice, “you must awaken.” He groaned. “Just five more minutes please” Whined the King. The blanket was pulled off of him in one swift motion and a gust of cold air hit him.

“Hey that was mean!” He complained as he sat up rubbing his eyes.

“Got you up didn’t it?” Natasha said with a smirk.

“Gee thanks, take no offense to this but,” he flipped her off and stumbled out of his carriage and into the now, very bright sunlight. He heard Natasha laugh behind him, thank god she didn’t take offense that woman was terrifying.

His head was pounding, he could probably use some water, and to be in a dark space. Crying himself to sleep didn’t work wonders on the body especially not if you drank yourself into a stupor the night before and then slept in a cramped carriage all night.

At least Natasha had given him a blanket, he’d send her a fruit basket or something later even though she did wake him up. She was still nice to him which was unusual but welcome. “Hello your highness! I’m glad your back the King is requesting your presence in his chambers. I think he wants to talk about your trip and plan the wedding!” Peter came bounding up to him excitedly.

“Yes of course Peter I’m coming, could you maybe talk a bit quieter? And drop the Your Highness business just call me Tony.” He said head pounding harder after the mention of the wedding. God who would even show up for him, Bucky, Pepper maybe? Steve if only to see Bucky, he couldn’t imagine anyone else would want to see him, his parents were dead no one would even be able to walk him down the aisle.

“Of course Mr. Stark” Peter whispered. Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t correct him, the kid grabbed his arm and practically dragged him towards Loki’s room, well his room to now. God what was going to happen to him now?

He stumbled into his chambers still unsure how he got there, how on earth was he going to learn how to navigate this maze. “Anthony you have arrived. I trust you brought all the items you wanted with you?” Tony’s heart dropped he’d been too depressed then too drunk for that and then too depressed, he wasn’t going to have anything from his home, not his armor, his mothers pearls, Peppers gifts from their failed courting that he still cherished.

“I have them, yes your Highness.” Natasha had followed them and she had his things! This woman deserved more than a fruit basket she deserved a fucking palace. “Thank you General Romanoff.”

“Loki may I talk to the General in the hall?” Tony asked, he had to thank her. He wasn't sure if he would see her again, “Of course Anthony, take all the time you need.” Tony blinked surprised by how simple that had been and ran after Natasha.

“General! Wait,” She turned slowly and looked at him, “I just wanted to say, thank you I know I should have handled it myself but I couldn’t so thank you.” He finished rather lamely.

She gave him a small smile, “It was no problem Tony I like you you’re smart if you need help with anything ask for Wanda she’s my personal servant, she’ll find me. I know you don’t want this marriage-” Tony opened his mouth to protest but she silenced him with a look. “Don’t try I saw your face and I know that you lied to all of your friends, for now you have to bear it but if he raises so much as a finger against you then you come to me. I will help you.” With that she turned and walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Tony in her wake.

He shook himself and turned to go back to his chambers feeling a bit lighter, he had a friend and a lab, maybe he could make this work. Peter hovered near the door looking unsure whether or not he should still be there. Loki beckoned them both to join him on the floor surrounded by papers.

“Peter, you are to be Anthony’s personal servant, attend to his needs, come when he calls you will have a room down the hall from here, and are to be aware of where he is at all times. Tony you are to treat Peter with respect and if I hear any word of mistreatment of him there will be hell to pay. You are dismissed Peter, your room is three doors down.” Peter blinked once seemingly shocked at what seemed like it was probably a big promotion from whatever he had been doing previously, he shook himself bowed and quickly left the room.

“Well Anthony, now that it’s just us I suppose we have important matters to discuss.” Tony tensed at that, what would Loki want, to discuss how he talked, dressed, acted, Tony didn’t know any of the laws for submissives here, what if Loki made him dress like a woman or worse put him on a leash him.

* * *

Loki’s perspective

* * *

Loki saw the fear course across Anthony’s face and felt the urge to codel him and make him feel better, which probably wouldn’t work since it was Loki he was afraid of. But Loki had a mission and he wasn’t going to let Stark’s fear stop him. “Sit Tony next to me,” He patted the spot next to him.

Tony gingerly sat down next to him looking wary of being within arms reach of Loki. Which was fair at their last encounter Loki had forced him against a tree and upturned his entire life. “I apologize for the damage I inflicted upon you. It was not my intention to harm you merely to win our duel. May I heal you?” Loki was an accomplished healer and healing his chosen life mate would be a good way to earn his trust.

“I don’t trust any of your sparkly hand shit just get me pain meds or something.” Tony responded witty as ever. “Well if you insist on being difficult I’ll just do it the hard way.” Loki grabbed his leg and assessed the damage. “He bambi it’s just a twisted ankle no need to freak out about it.”

“Anthony, this is fractured! It’s only small but still! Why didn’t you tell anyone? I could have healed you over a day ago how did you think this was only a twist!?

“I’ve got a high pain tolerance now, give me back my foot!” He yelled trying to yank his ankle away from Loki’s iron grip. Gasping at the pain when he moved too quickly. Green light swirled out of Loki’s palms and up Tony’s body slowly pulling the pain out of him, and not just the pain Loki had caused but all the pain in his body. No wonder he had such a tolerance this was much more pain than most mortals experienced in a life time no matter day to day.

“Well now that that’s done, we can move onto the serious business of what is your relationship with Barnes?” Loki said stone cold. But really his heart was pounding _What if Barnes was really Tony’s love? What if Tony could never love him? What if there really was no hope his love would also love him? What if-_

He was quickly distracted from his spiralling what ifs as Tony burst into laughter. A deep rumbling belly laugh that made Loki smile despite himself. “Are you Jealous! Is poor little king Loki jealous his prize has a life, news flash buddy Bucky is one of my best friends but he doesn’t feel that way about me, he never will he has Steve.”

“And you, do you feel that about him?” Loki said apprehensive pointedly ignoring the jab about Tony being his prize.

“Well I used to, I mean who wouldn't he’s a strong attractive Dom who’s about my status in the kingdom hell my father liked him and Steve more than me. Well mostly Steve, Bucky was just always with him so I guess dear old dad liked him too. After all submissives should act submissive. And Steve was always good at acting Submissive always adoring always-”

“He was a fool.” Loki cut in smoothly

“What?”

“Your father was a fool, you are absolutely precious, you are the smartest and most capable man I have met in generations of Stark men. Being a submissive has nothing to do with how well you can rule a kingdom. You fought this war bravely and you won it bravely as well. You are a hero and a genius and your father was a fool not to treasure you.” Loki stated to a gaping Anthony he doubted anyone had ever said so much as one unkind word about Anthony’s father.

“I-'' he cleared his throat at a loss for words, “Thank you for saying that it’s been a very long time since someone stood up for me not sense,” He got quiet “Not sense my mother died she was the last person and the only person to ever tell him off.” He smiled slightly thinking of Queen Maria. Loki would have to research more on her later. And of course also Tony. He needed to find out what he liked and disliked his favorite food, so many things to learn so little time.

King Stark and Odin had been similar as had Queen Maria and his mother. Maybe they had more in common than they thought. Loki looked at his lover and stifled a yawn he had been up all night before plus using magic so far from Asgard drained him and he couldn’t imagine Anthony had slept well either judging by the bags under his eyes and the slight smell of alcohol.

“There will be more to discuss in the morning but for now my King I think it may be time for us to retire to sleep. We will need to awaken early for breakfast in the morning, I must warn you though I sometimes experience night terrors. If I wake you I apologize there will be no need to worry about me. I'll be fine by the morning.” By frequent he meant he felt the crushing blackness and freezing cold of his fall from Asgard every night but there was no need to trouble Anthony with that. He had experienced it alone for years and he could do it again.

Tony shifted a bit “I um I do too but also I don’t have any clothes in here.”

“Of course,” Loki snapped once and Tony was adorned in green silk pajamas that were slightly too big for him, because they were Loki’s. A slight glow came through them, but he ignored it due to the surge of pride and happiness seeing his lover in his clothes because Anthony was his. He was a possessive lover; he had already bought ornate jewelry for him and in time hopefully he would accept Loki’s final act of possession, a mating bite. “Those should do just fine for tonight.” He snapped again and was in warm loose fuzzy pajama bottoms because dammit that leather was uncomfortable sometimes and he needed to be warm when he woke up from his nightmares.

Loki gracefully got into the bed and turned out the lights, leaving only the one dim ‘night light’ he allowed himself. “Come to bed with me dear King. Many tribulations await us tomorrow let us sleep tonight together in peace.” He was quoting an old book he read of an adventure but Tony got into bed all the same.

They both slept peacefully and without nightmares for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Validate me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos they give me life! Tell me anything that you want to see and I’ll try to work it in!  
> Bucky was originally gonna be the asshole that harassed the boys but I decided against it bc I really want him and Steve to meet up again!


End file.
